Ángel en la lluvia
by Jime Lupin
Summary: Me miró a los ojos, a través de los cristales de sus lentes, con una mezcla de inquietud e ingenuidad. Sé que era un pensamiento extraño, pero el tono de su voz y su expresión desconsolada me hicieron creer por unos segundos que Gabriel era un ángel.


Bieen...esta cosa parecida a un fic mas o menos decente va dedicado a **Ale** porque es una idola y le gusta el Syter xD

El fic tiene slash, relacion chico/chico, llamenlo como quieran, pero si no les gustan ese tipo de cosas para eso esta la crucecita roja de arriba del todo ^^

--------------------------

Estupidas vacaciones familiares.

Era uno de esos días donde ves absolutamente todo de color negro, nada puede salir peor, hasta un perro callejero a punto de morir tiene más suerte que yo, toda esa clase de pensamientos transcurrían por mi mente esa tarde.

Tenía diecinueve años y mi mamá me había rogado que vaya a visitar a la abuela por unos días, es decir, pasar más de una semana en Queens.

Mientras que Nathan se había quedado por sus estudios irrevocables que no podían suspenderse de ningún modo.

Dejé salir un suspiro, mis padres estaban tan orgullosos de su hijo modelo…mientras la pequeña oveja negra pasaba su verano atrapado en una ciudad aburrida cuidando de la anciana moribunda.

Para alegrar aún más el ambiente, la lluvia caía con ímpetu sobre mi cabeza y parecía que no iba a parar pronto.

Con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos, el cabello empapado y la mirada en el suelo, seguí transitando las calles desiertas de aquél pueblo fantasma.

¿Por qué siempre me tocaba lo peor? A veces pensaba que yo era demasiado bueno, muy pocas personas habrían aceptado el quedarse en ese sitio sólo para complacer a su madre.

El sol se escondía con timidez detrás de los enormes nubarrones grisáseos, levanté la vista y las gotas me golpearon de lleno en la cara. Temblaba, estaba congelado, deprimido, molesto e irritado...

Algunas calles estaban inundadas, me harté, no iba a alquilar un bote de remos para llegar hasta la casa de mi abuela, por lo que entré en el primer lugar que encontré, sin ni si quiera mirar de qué tipo de negocio se trataba.

Me quité el agua del rostro con una mano, dando un leve gruñido, cuando oí un ruido extraño cerca de mí.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

La voz era grave, pero a la vez suave y casi susurrante, por alguna razón sentí un hueco en la boca del estómago al oírla.

Igualmente, eso no cambió mi mal humor.

-No estoy robando nada -gruñí, escurriéndome el agua del cabello, y mojando gran parte del suelo-. Sólo me protejo de la lluvia.

Miré al desconocido, esperando ver a un anciano calvo de barriga crecida diciéndome que estaba arruinando su local y que me fuera de inmediato, pero encontré lo más opuesto a eso.

Un tipo, no parecía ser mucho mayor que yo, estaba bien arreglado, (a diferencia mía, que era un desastre andante) con un sweater de colores oscuros, anteojos y el cabello cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás.

Me quedé sin palabras al instante, en ése entonces no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía...ahora me queda todo tan claro...

El joven me lanzó una mirada extraña, casi analizándome, no lo recuerdo con exactitud pero creo que me ruboricé y desvié la mirada, incómodo.

-Entonces...-murmuró de nuevo, con _esa_ voz- ¿No vienes a reparar un reloj?

Eché un vistazo alrededor, ¿Me había metido a una relojería? Brillante, Peter, tú y tu falta de atención...

-Ni siquiera uso reloj.-admití, en voz baja, tratando de imitar su extraño tono. Cabe destacar que fracasé estrepitosamente.

Una sonrisa pequeña se formó en su rostro, tal vez por mi comentario, tal vez no.

-Me llamo Gabriel.-dijo, de un momento a otro. Tartamudeó al hablar, algo nervioso, como si considerara el decir su nombre como algo sagrado y haya roto la primera regla.

Gabriel...lo repacé en mi mente mil veces, Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel...me gustaba, era exótico, nombre de ángel. De repente me sentí avergonzado de que mi nombre fuera tan común.

-Peter.-solté, casi al instante en el que él terminó de hablar.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez mostrando algunos dientes.

El silencio que estábamos formando era casi insoportable, ese tipo de silencios incómodos que se presentan cuando no sabes qué decirle a una persona.

Yo siempre tenía la última palabra, nunca me había quedado mudo frente a alguien...jamás. ¿Por qué ese desconocido congelaba mis palabras y dejaba mi mente en blanco?

Él se removía las manos, una y otra vez, o echaba una que otra mirada a la increíble cantidad de relojes del lugar.

-Y...-murmuró, en tono vacilante, levanté la vista hacia su rostro de inmediato- ¿Eres de por aquí? Es que nunca te había visto.

Negué con la cabeza antes de que terminara de hablar.

-No, sólo estoy de visita a un pariente.

Asintió con lentitud, pensativo, y dio unos pequeños pasos hacia adelante, acercándose a mí. Hasta sus zapatos eran finos y elegantes, de un tono negro y con hebillas. Traté de ocultar mis raídas, viejas, sucias y empapadas zapatillas.

Observó el exterior por la vitrina que estaba a mi lado, lo imité con rapidez. El clima seguía horrendo, la lluvia azotaba sin piedad osobre la pobre ciudad. Lo único que me alegraba un poco era que ya me encontraba bajo techo.

-¿El negocio es tuyo? Parece que te va bien.-dije, tratando de sonar amable.

Torció el gesto ante mis palabras, grandioso... ¿Ahora qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué siempre encontraba la manera de arruinarlo todo?

-Es de mi padre -respondió, usando un tono cortante, como si eso explicara la historia de su vida-. Estoy aquí...ya sabes...para seguir el "negocio familiar".-rodó los ojos y mostro otra sonrisa (pequeña, leve, pero existente) para suavizar las palabras anteriores.

-Por lo menos te integras a la familia -le discutí, cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en el cristal de la puerta. Patético ¿Le estaba contando mis problemas? ¿Hace cuánto lo conocía? ¿Tres segundos?-. Mis padres esperan el futuro en mi hermano, ya saben que soy un caso perdido.-una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en mi rostro, sólo una máscara, ya que al pensar en eso lo que menos quería era reírme.

-Tienes suerte, no te molestan -la discución continuaba mientras él se acercaba lentamente a mí-. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. Yo sólo sé esto: "El hijo del relojero, se convierte en relojero".-citó, con voz solemne.

Sólo pude soltar una carcajada. ¿Cómo podía quejarse? Por lo menos a él le tenían fe...me hubiera gustado que confiaran en mí de vez en cuando.

-Supongo que mejorará algún día.-murmuré, intentando levantarle el ánimo, lo único que me faltaba era deprimir al pobre chico.

Me miró a los ojos, a través de los cristales de sus lentes, con una mezcla de inquietud e ingenuidad.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó, con suavidad. Sé que era un pensamiento extraño, pero el tono de su voz y su expresión desconsolada me hicieron creer por unos segundos que tal vez Gabriel realmente era un ángel.

Me encogí de hombros, colocándole inconscientemente una mano en el hombro.

Él miró mi mano, sorprendido, extrañado, como si nadie le hubiera hecho una caricia en años. Me costó mucho poder volver a hablar después de eso.

-Tal vez hoy...

Fue sólo un susurro, un murmullo ronco que apenas llegó a oírse...nuestras miradas se conectaron, una vez más, y sentí un fuego extraño en medio del pecho.

Lo que siguió después fue demasiado para mi pobre cerebro adolescente nublado por las hormonas.

Gabriel quiso acercarse, aún más, pero el agua que chorreaba con descontrol de mi ropa no se lo permitió.

Tropezó y cayó sentado al suelo de una forma muy graciosa.

Me reí a carcajadas, con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, sin hacer nada por evitarlo. Escuché una leve risa proveniente de él, algo avergonzada, detrás de la mía.

Sin dejar de reírme me arrodillé para quedar a su lado, y ayudarlo a levantarse. Tomé su mano y una extraña corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, sentí cosquillas en la boca del estómago.

Estabamos cerca, demasiado, él respiraba de forma acelerada y sólo aumentaba mis nervios.

Eso no era _normal,_ por supuesto que no...pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos nos importaba.

Dirigí una mirada a sus labios...¿De verdad quería besarlo? ¿Qué me pasaba? Su rostro...era tan irresistible...los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos...estaba asustado, sí, y mucho.

Me levanté de un salto, y salí corriendo de allí.

Tal vez él se quedo sentado, tal vez se levantó, tal vez gritó mi nombre, tal vez no...pero yo huí, huí cobardemente con toda la velocidad de las cuales fueron capaces mis piernas.

Lo demás no me interesa recordarlo, sólo sé que no dejé de pensar en Gabriel en varias semanas, aún después de haber dejado Queens.

Claro que, si hubiera sabido que años después se convertiría en la única persona que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara y lograra que el mndo a mi alrededor desapareciera (además de uno de los asesinos más temidos de Nueva York) definitivamente lo habría besado.


End file.
